


Don’t Take The Girl

by Dalish_rouge_archer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/M, Fluff, Worried Dean Winchester, building to love, fear of losing someone, mention of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 16:10:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalish_rouge_archer/pseuds/Dalish_rouge_archer
Summary: the reader was taken in by John Winchester when she was 10, growing up with the boys. At first, Dean wasn’t pleased about the newest addition to the family but as the years move on his feelings change.





	Don’t Take The Girl

**Author's Note:**

> so this popped into my head when Pandora decided to play a bunch of old county music I grew up on, and my favorite song when I was little as Tim McGraw's “Don’t Take The Girl”, the time jumps are going to be a bit different than the song as will the events will be to. Hope you enjoy it.  
> (y/n) = your name  
> (y/l/n) = your last name  
> (y/n/n) = your nickname  
> (h/c) = hair color  
> (e/c) = eye color

“Dean, Sam this is (y/n) (y/l/n) she is going to be joining our family. Her parents were hunters I used to work with, they didn’t make it back from their last hunt.” John said placing duffle bag in the trunk and opening the back door of the Impala for the (h/c) hired girl. “Hi, I'm Sam and this is my big brother Dean,” Sam said with a smile offering her his hand to shake. (y/n) shook Sam’s hand with a small smile. “It's nice to meet you Sam and you to Dean.” (y/n) said quietly. Dean just rolled his eyes.”Great someone else I have to babysit, Dad does she really need to come with us?” Dean huffed from the front seat. “Dean we can’t leave her behind, she has no one else,” John said with looking over at his oldest son. “Fine…” Dean huffed staring out the window.

~15 years later reader is now 25 and still with the boys hunting.

“Come on (y/n), Please. We don't have a case, let's go out just you and i.” Dean begged to hug (y/n) from behind, arms wrapped around her waist. “Do my ears deceive me or do I hear the mighty Dean Winchester begging to take me out on a date.” (y/n) giggled looking over at Sam focused on his laptop looking for a new case. “Please (y/n), let him take you out, I can use the quite to get some work done,” Sam said with a smile. “Fine, you win Dean, let me just get my coat.” (y/n) said wiggling out of Dean’s arms. Sam looked over at his brother, “you finally going to tell her how you feel?” he asked. “Yeah, I'm going to ask her to be my girl, I mean we’ve known each other forever, and we fit so well together, not to mention she is an amazing hunter,” Dean said with a smile as he watched (y/n) putting on her coat. “Good luck,” Sam said with a smile as the two of them left the motel. “So what's your plan for this evening?” (y/n) asked as she slid into the front seat of the Impala. “Well let's see, burgers at the diner and a movie, maybe ice cream after that,” Dean said with a cocky smile as the Impala roared to life. “You are so lucky that I love burgers almost as much as you do..” (y/n) laughed as they made their way to the diner. Dinner went well as did the movie, as they left the theater Dean pulled (y/n) close to him kissing her gently, to his surprise she kissed back. “(y/n/n), I've been wanting to do that for so long.. Will you be my girl?” He asked looking into her (e/c) eyes. “Yes.. what took you so long to ask..” she giggled wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him again. Suddenly (y/n) was pulled away from Dean. “oh look what i found, a Winchester and his little friend.” a man said holding a knife to (y/n)’s throat as his eyes flicked to pure black. “What do you want you piece of shit?” Dean growled keeping his eyes glued to (y/n) who just so happen to drop a small vial of Holy water into her hand from her coat sleeve. “What i want is to hurt you, but i think killing your little friend will suffice nicely.” the demon hissed. “Please don't hurt her, it's me you want,” Dean spoke. (y/n) had managed to get the top of the top of the vial swinging her arm back so that the demon's face was drenched in holy water causing him to drop the knife, and let go of (y/n). Making sure (y/n) was clear Dean picked up the knife shoving it into the demon's chest. Once he made sure that it was dead he ran to (y/n) to check her for injuries. “You ok?” Dean asked checking her over. “Yeah, just a small cut,” she said with a smile. Dean wrapped his arms around (y/n), “Let's go back, we can get ice cream later.” Dean said as they reached the Impala. “Ok, Dean I'm fine.” (y/n) said taking his hand in hers as they drove back to the motel. Dean squeezed her hand, he didn't want to admit how shaken up he was at the prospect of losing (y/n).

 

~7 years later the reader is now 32 and she and Dean are still together and going strong

It was supposed to be an easy hunt, just a few Vamps that was all. But when they hit the nest there were so many more. Even with Castiel’s help, it was a tough fight. Dean, Sam and (y/n) had split up to take out the last few stragglers of the nest. Once Dean had taken his last one out her went to find (y/n) and the other. “Dean… i. I think i need..” was all (y/n) could get out before she dropped to the ground as blood seeped through her shirt from her side. Dean raced to her cradling her in his arm. “No, no, no babe you got to hang on,” he said as he tried to stop the bleeding. “Cas! Sam! (y/n) is hurt bad i need so help!” he cried out. Cas appeared next to Dean. “we need to hurry.” Cas said in a gravelly voice as he began to heal (y/n). Cas had managed to stop the bleeding and heal most of the damage that was caused. “Dean she should be ok, but she is still going to need some time to get her strength back. “ Cas said with a weak smile, “thanks Cas, i don't know what i would do if i lost her,” Dean said looking up at his friend. “Come on Dean ill drive back to the bunker and you can sit in the back with (y/n),” Sam said as he watched Dean carry (y/n)’s unconscious body to the car. Dean nodded as he placed (y/n) into the back seat handing Sam the keys to the Impala. Cas slid into the front seat next to Sam, just in case he was needed again to help. Dean placed (y/n) head in his lap before covering her with his jacket. (y/n) would wake about an hour out from the bunker. “Dean… what..” she said as Dean looked down at her. “Shh, just rest we will be home soon,” he said running his fingers through her (h/c) hair. “Cas thank you for saving me.” (y/n) said seeing Cas sitting in the front seat. “Anytime (y/n), your my family and i would do anything to keep you safe,” he said with a smile as he looked into the back seat. Cas was happy to see Dean relax a bit when (y/n) had woken up, he hated seeing his best friend so upset and worried. In a few days, things were back to normal and team free will was off on another case.


End file.
